board8fandomcom-20200216-history
Gauntlet Crew Ranks the DreamWorks Canon
This was the second installment of the Gauntlet Crew Ranks series, directly following Gauntlet Crew Ranks the Disney Animated Canon. It was hosted by scarletspeed7 and is currently ongoing. As with the first project, members of B8's gauntlet crew volunteered to watch, rank, and submit writeups for a collection of films. It was originally to be a dual project between scarlet and Ermine, until several others expressed interest in participating. The following 14 users took part: GenesisSaga, Inviso, JONALEON1, My Immortal, PrinceKaro, red13n, scarletspeed7, Silver_Ermine, Starfox2245, StifledSilence, vcharon, Vengeful_KBM, WarThaNemesis, Wicklebee. You can find their writeups for this project in the following link. Gauntlet Crew's DreamWorks Canon Writeups. 'The Ranking:' 28th: Shark Tale 27th: Shrek the Third 26th: Bee Movie 25th: Turbo 24th: Sinbad: Legend of the Seven Seas 23rd: Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa 22nd: Antz 21st: Flushed Away 20th: Madagascar 19th: Shrek Forever After 18th: Chicken Run 17th: Monsters vs. Aliens 16th: Over the Hedge 15th: Wallace & Gromit: The Curse of the Were-Rabbit 14th: Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarron 13th: Mr. Peabody & Sherman 12th: Road to El Dorado 11th: Puss in Boots 10th: Megamind 9th: The Croods 8th: Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted 7th: Shrek 2 6th: Shrek 5th: Kung Fu Panda 2 4th: Kung Fu Panda 3rd: The Prince of Egypt 2nd: Rise of the Guardians 1st: How To Train Your Dragon 'The Points' These are the point totals for every movie, each equivalent to the cumulative placement of each movie. For example getting 18th place on a list nets you 18 points, getting 4th place nets you 4 points, etc. 28th: 374 points 27th: 347 points 26th: 318 points 25th: 289 points 24th: 288 points 23rd: 287 points 22nd: 273 points 21st: 269 points 20th: 253 points 19th: 246 points 18th: 233 points 17th: 228 points 16th: 226 points 15th: 215 points 14th: 184 points 13th: 175 points 12th: 173 points 11th: 170 points 10th: 155 points 9th: 145 points 8th: 144 points 7th: 135 points 6th: 133 points 5th: 110 points 4th: 109 points 3rd: 82 points 2nd: 70 points 1st: 53 points 'The Outlier Points:' Scarlet wanted an interesting way to track who's rankings were the most and least divergent from the rest of the group's. And thus was born the outlier system. There were many twists and turns throughout this "competition". Ermine jumped to an early lead with his unfathomable love of the movie Turbo, and Stifled had some oddball picks as well. Towards the end, both faded into the obscurity of agreeability, but Ermine "won" out in the end with some well-timed hatred of almost universally loved Prince of Egypt. Genesis started as a solid low-tier outlier, with only a couple of divergent rankings such as Sinbad: Legend of the Seven Seas, but she remained a frontrunner to "lose" throughout, and did. Ermine - 154 Red - 150 War - 144 KBM - 138 MI - 138 Wickle - 138 Vis - 137 Stifled - 136 Charon - 106 JONA - 106 Scarlet - 106 Starfox - 104 Karo - 94 Genny - 82 Category:Gauntlets